Glitch in the Foundation
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Even on a break, Michael and K.I.T.T are still working, but who wouldn't when a body falls on the hood of your car from six stories.


Glitch in the Foundation

D.S: Yes, why am I doing another fanfic when I haven't updated Devil Child? Quite simply...I can't...damn new computer doesn't take floppy disk. -- But do not fret! I WILL update it...somehow...

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know it. You read it in every fanfic out there, but I'll remind you incase you don't. I don't own Knight Rider, just the oc's.

-------------------------

The sounds of punching and kicking could be heard within the semi-dark room. Heavy breathing and the silent sound of blood splashing against the cold tile floor reached her ears. She back up, wiping blood from her mouth over and over as her attackers closed on her.

One struck and her wounded body caused her to be too slow to react fast enough. Next thing she knew, she was flying through the bright sky.

-------------

"So, what do you say we head for the beach for a nice relaxing break, huh buddy?"

"I will rust Michael. You know that."

Michael Knight couldn't help but grin as they were slowly moving through traffic. "baby.." He said quietly under his breath.

"I heard that Michael." K.I.T.T said. Obviously it wasn't quiet enough.

The grin spread more on his regal face. "I'm sure you won't rust, K.I.T.T." Michael patted the dashboard. "I'll park you somewhere were the nice, cool ocean mist won't hit you. Besides, you need some sun."

"Michael," The three red lights on the CPU blinked. "If you are saying I need a tan-" K.I.T.T didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when glass the size of a small pebble clink against the window shield before something large impacted against K.I.T.T's hood, hard enough causing the Trans Am back wheel to lift off a bit from the ground.

"Michael!" Cried out K.I.T.T in alarm. His driver was already halfway out of the seat, looking up to see a figure looking out the broken window before disappearing back inside.  
K.I.T.T get a read out on the building." He order as he look to see what hit his car's hood.

It was a body. A body still moving and struggling to get up. He saw the brown tatter cloak it wore had blotches of blood on it. The body collapse back down, an arm sticking out over the hood, almost covered in blood. Michael walked over to se a mass of black hair with some blue highlights. He stepped closer to see something dark and red oozing from the body and drip over K.I.T.T's scanner.

Michael frown a bit. "Got anything K.I.T.T?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no. It looks like nobody was even there." Michael frown a bit.

"The body then?"

"Her vital signs are good and nothing is broken except for her left arm. She's just unconscious. I'm highly surprised that she still alive after falling from six stories."

"Same here buddy." Michael moved to gently flip the girl over. She was young and bleeding from the cut on her forehead and blood dribble from her mouth. He notice dirt smudges on her face, making it hard to tell what was her real skin color. "How about you? are you okay?"

"I am good. Just a bit...overwhelmed from having a body fall on me." Michael couldn't help but grin. As he gently try and pick up the body, half expecting it to be heavy, but surprisingly light, a crowd had gather, some on cell phones calling for help or simply standing around and watching.

K.I.T.T open the passenger door as Michael settle the body in. "Hope you don't mind blood stains." He murmured. K.I.T.T just sighed.

"Bonnie may have a fit." Michael said nothing else as he climbed in the drivers seat ready to head for the nearest hospital.

--------------------

"So, any news on our young mysterious friend?" Devon asked as he approached Michael. The regal man shook his head.

"Not a thing yet." He said, but spoke a little too soon as a Doctor headed their way.

"Mr. Knight I presume?" The Doctor asked. Michael nodded.

"Please, call me Michael." The Doctor nodded.

"Michael it is then. The young lady you brought in is doing quite well. Some scrap and bruises and cuts. Her left arm is broken, but other then that, she's going to pull through." He said, looking at the report on his clipboard. Michael sighed in relief.

"Uhm, any idea who she is?" Asked Michael. The doctor nodded.

"Samara James. 15 years old, orphan, had many foster homes. She's been arrested for juvenile delinquencies such as stealing and such." Michael gave a whistle as Devon took in the information.

"Do you mind, if we see her?" asked Michael. The doctor nodded with a smile.

"By all means." He showed the two men to where Samara rested.

Hooked up to machines and an IV bag as her arm rested in a sling, she look so small and younger then 15. Michael stepped closer to see the girl had unruly long black hair with blue highlights and two side pieces on her bangs were dyed red. Michael still couldn't tell what her skin color was, but he was pretty sure was a light tan.

"Why would a orphan fall six stories from a building?" Devon asked.

"Or more importantly, why would someone look out from the place where she fell." Michael asked and notice a small bruise forming on her cheek. "She's been in a fight."

Devon blinked. "How do you know?" Michael pointed to the bruises that were seen.

"I've been in enough fights to know." He said. Devon nodded. The two headed back out, making their way to the entrance.

"K.I.T.T didn't pick up anything while we were there before or after." Devon frown a bit.

"A malfunction? Or system being jammed?" He asked.

"Neither or else K.I.T.T would have known."

Devon sighed. "Well, she'll be okay for now."

Michael blink in surprise. "Your just going to drop it? You're not at least a bit curious on what's going on?"

"Well of course I am," Devon stopped to look at Michael. "But we don't have anything to pursue this matter."

"that never stop us before." Pointed out Michael. Devon frowned a bit.

"Stop! STOP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LEAVE!"

Michael and Devon turn to see the once unconscious girl, now running towards them with some nurses and doctors running after her.

"STOP HER!" One of the nurses shouted. Michael reacted to slowly as the girl passed him up quickly, heading towards the entrance. "Damn." He raise the com link to his mouth. "K.I.T.T I need you to keep the girl from going anywhere."

"Girl? The girl we brought in?"

"yes, the one that fell on your hood! She seems to be doing better...Because SHE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE! K.I.T.T!"

K.I.T.T started himself up and shifted into gear as the girl came into view. He took off and block the girl in the direction she was heading. She scream not in shock, but in fright and fell on her butt, kicking at the ground as she tried to get back up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She cried out as K.I.T.T edge closer.

"I am only trying to-" He stop in mid-sentence as the girl kicked his bumper.

"Lies!" She hissed, getting up and taking off quickly.

"..." K.I.T.T let out something close to a growl. "That girl is starting to become a pain in my circuits." He took of after her only this time gently hitting the back of her legs, causing her to fall on top of his hood once more. He heard her gasp and struggle to get off quick, but by this time Michael was running towards them quickly.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK K.A.R.R! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She screamed.

"K.A.R.R?" K.I.T.T exclaimed.

"K.A.R.R?" Michael said in shock.

"K.A.R.R?" Devon asked as he finally caught up with Michael.

Samara started to get off and run again, but Michael roughly grab her arm and yank her to him.

"Ouch..." She hissed in pain.

"What do you mean K.A.R.R?" He demanded. Samara bared inhuman canine fangs.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She gesture at K.I.T.T with her head. "That's K.A.R.R and you're working with him!"

Michael growled. "I'm not K.A.R.R" K.I.T.T said. "I'm K.I.T.T. the Knight-"

"More lies!" Samara shouted and move to kick his bumper once more if Michael hadn't yank her back.

"He's not lying." He said through clenched teeth. "He's K.I.T.T and I'm Michael and that's Devon, head of the Foundation."

Samara cease her struggling and glaring and look from Michael to K.I.T.T then back to Michael.

"Then...he's NOT K.A.R.R?"


End file.
